Various kinds of water-absorbent pads made of water-absorbent sheet for effectively cooling and heating a human face, neck, head and the like have been provided and proposed. Conventionally, there have been such water-absorbent pads made of permeable cloth or impermeable sheet.
With respect to a pad made of permeable cloth, the pad is caused to absorb water only when it is used, and the pad is convenient for storage. However, while the pad is used, water leaks from the pad through the cloth, whereby the user gets his/her skin and/or clothes wet. With respect to a pad made of impermeable sheet, water is absorbed in the pad during the production process, and therefore, the pad is heavy and big, which is inconvenient for storage. Thus, pads that are made of impermeable cloth or sheet and that absorb water when needed have not been known.
In the field of water-absorbent pad, prior art search was made via Property Company to search for patent documents disclosing that water is absorbed in and exuded from water-absorbent polymer covered with an impermeable cloth or sheet. As a result, such patent documents were not found.